<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Had It Coming by Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615993">He Had It Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog/pseuds/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog'>Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, JD is a stalker, Murder, Veronica deserves better, knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog/pseuds/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Veronica hurried to her apartment door, desperate to get in out of the cold and away from her sins. She fumbled with her key in a dizzying panic for a moment before she was finally able to get inside her apartment. Her thoughts were jumbled, her mind confused."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Had It Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for Graphic Depiction so Violence, Gore, Murder, and stalking. (If you found Heathers or Chicago too triggering you probably shouldn't be reading this)<br/>The title is a line from The Cell Block Tango from Chicago. Please send prompts / story ideas!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica hurried to her apartment door, desperate to get in out of the cold and away from her sins. She fumbled with her key in a dizzying panic for a moment before she was finally able to get inside her apartment. Her thoughts were jumbled, her mind confused. She closed the door as soon as she was inside the dark room even darker with night. She pressed her back up against the door, trying to steady her breathing. She was panting heavily, her shoulders heaving. Veronica was only vaguely aware of the fact that she had bolted the door shut and slid the lock into place.</p><p>She kicked off her sleek black heels and threw her keys at the bowl on the table she kept near the entrance. Her purse slipped from her arm and joined her shoes on the ground. As she stumbled further into her apartment, things buzzed about Veronica's mind. JD was after her. She needed to get out of here or call for help or something. This was the first place he would look for her! How could she have been so stupid? In her frightened and confused state, she somehow ended up beside the sink, splashing cold water on her face. It gave her clarity, if even for a moment. Veronica could feel the water as it left streaks through her makeup. Her mascara ran in black streams and her dark blue eye shadow began dripping from her eyelashes.</p><p>Veronica knew she needed to leave, and she knew she did not have much time to do so. She rushed to her bed, dragging her suitcase out from beneath. She dashed about her room, packing in a wild fury. Shoes, clothes, money, her laptop, hygiene products, and a few special possessions. After a moment of consideration her passport quickly joined the rest of her things. She did not know where she was going to go or how she would get there. The best idea her panicked mind could conjure was to go to the airport and find the cheapest ticket out of the country.</p><p>Wishing she had more time to stop and gather her thoughts, Veronica wiped the dripping makeup from her face and slipped her tennis shoes on. She made her way to the door, still trembling. She carefully picked her purse up from the ground and dropped her keys inside. Her purse was over her shoulder and her suitcase was clutched tightly in hand. She slowly opened the door and slipped into the hallway. She was careful as she closed the door behind her and made her way through the empty halls. She crept down the stairs from her newly deserted apartment on the third floor, to the lobby. She felt her pulse start to speed up and her pace quickened. This was it! She was so close, she was almost free.</p><p>But her hopes were quick to come crashing down.</p><p>Even before she reached her car, she could tell what was wrong. Her tires had been slashed, thus making it nearly impossible for her to leave. She bit back a sob and scanned her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a slight movement and jerked her head in the direction. In the shadows, she saw a tall man in a long, dark trench coat. Veronica just barely managed to contain her gasp. She began to retreat as quickly as she could without making it painfully obvious she was desperate to get away. She refused to bring attention to herself, knowing what little good it would do her. JD was the model citizen. In the eyes of the town, he would never attack the innocent young woman. It was coming close to midnight anyway, there would be no one around to hear her screams.</p><p>She made her way back into her apartment, mentally cursing herself for having not been faster. She climbed back up the stairs and practically flew into her room. Once again, Veronica bolted the door shut and dropped her belongings. She dashed into her kitchen, grabbing her biggest knife and slid down against the door. Moments later, she heard the light rap of knuckles against wood and every muscle in her body tensed.</p><p>"Veronica, let me in please," JD's chilling voice whispers, "Veronica, let me in." His voice grew more and more angry after each demand. Veronica closed her eyes. Not a single part of her was not shaking. She began awaiting his next demands, but they never came. It seemed too good to be true. He had just... left? She did not dare let herself believe it. But there was no longer the desperate pacing of footsteps outside of her door, and there was no more eerie whispering. She had almost let herself relax when she heard a crash come from further inside her apartment.</p><p>Veronica jumped to her feet, knife still clutched in hand. She pressed her back up against the wall and began inching along, avoiding the various coats and shoes that had fallen from their rightful places. Once she reached the end of the wall, she peered around the corner. The window leading to the fire escape had been broken, and the glass was scattered across the floor. In the middle of her room stood JD. He was cursing and turning his pistol over in his hands. She leaned forward slightly, daring to get a closer look.</p><p>CREAK.</p><p>The floorboards were like a curse. JD's head instantly snapped in Veronica's direction. There was a malicious glint in his eyes as he crept towards the woman. His gun was raised and loaded, his finger on the trigger. He did not speak, not a word. Instead he just grinned evilly at her, relishing the feeling of power as it surged through his veins. This was the one who dared defy him. She could have helped him change the world, could have been his second in command over the new era, but instead she'd rather fall prey to the corrupt ideals of society. He was doing her a favor. To eliminate her now would mean she would not have to suffer through further years of worthlessness.</p><p>Veronica returned his stare as he walked slowly forward. He had paid the knife clutched in her fist no mind as he neared her. It had not struck him as an obvious threat. A grave mistake that would be on his part. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for it all to end. She expected to hear a shot, then possibly her own scream, and then nothing.</p><p>That was not how it went.</p><p>The first thing Veronica heard was a squish. Then a scream. Some cursing. Then a gun shot missing its so desired target. Veronica was certain her neighbors had heard the noise, and maybe someone could help her. She waited for the feeling of her back hitting the floor as she collapsed, but it never came. When she finally opened her eyes, Veronica was shocked at the sight that laid before her.</p><p>She had not been shot. Instead, JD had collapsed in a heap on the floor. There was a large gash on his stomach gushing red. He was panting, begging, pleading for help. His pistol lay beside his hand, just out of reach. After a moment of consideration, Veronica smirked. She stalked towards her fallen prey and kicked the gun further away from his hand. She glanced down at her own hands to see the bloody knife she still held in her grasp. She stood over JD's wheezing form with a grim sense of satisfaction. His death was painful and slow. The life slowly drained out of him, much like the blood pouring from his wound. Once he seemed to finally be gone, she checked his pulse and allowed herself the slightest of smiles. JD was dead, she was free.</p><p>Veronica sauntered to her kitchen. Slowly, she began washing the blood from the sliver surface of the knife. She held it up to the light as she polished it before carefully setting it in the drawer beside her stove. She then proceeded to vigorously scrub the deep red stains from her hands. Blood had crusted under her fingernails, but what she could not wash off could be easily hid with a thick coat of dark blue nail polish.</p><p>It wasn't long before the blare of sirens and flashing red and blue lights filled her apartment. She was anything but surprised. All the racket was bound to attract at least one of her neighbors attention. She heard the pounding on her door and she maintained a calm composure as she opened it. She relayed her day to the police in gory detail, starting with her leaving her boyfriend's house in a rush, scared for her life due to his psychotic nature. Despite her best efforts, she still left the building in handcuffs.</p><p>Eyes pierced her skin as she was marched through the parking lot into the back of a police car. Veronica stared straight ahead, not willing to meet the eyes of her peers. She wondered if the events of her senior year could now come back to bite her. That maybe if she had come forward then, JD would be behind bars and she would never have had to face this terror.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>